Berlin Swing Box
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: America x Reader ! One shot. Fluff. You had been eyeing a certain boy for a while now.


You loved to go to a certain place to dance swing; it was your favourite club. Although the 40's sucked, depression was hard and war was uprising, every teenager loved swing. It was like an escape from reality. In addition, you adored the sound of the music. You could just die.

Entering the swing club once more you noticed the boy whom you always fancied. Oh, he was something different. Do I even need to mention how well of a swing dancer he was? Let's not even get there. He was just very good at it- it made you wonder; how could he even do that?

You had never talked to him but oh my, had you stared at him. Sometimes you would try to steal a glance at him and you would catch him staring your way. For about two seconds you would both make eye contact yet nothing ever happened. Every so often, when you were near each other, you could just reach out and grab him, yet you always refrained yourself or you two were pushed together.

Today you sat a table in the rather huge banquet hall. The ceiling was about two stories high and a large chandelier hung in the middle. Many Beige clothed tables were surrounding the mahogany dance floor. This had always been the building in which swing would still be alive. Yes, it was banned here in Germany. You thought how unfair it was considering you did oppose the ruling party. It pissed you off so much just to think about them. You thought that they were a bunch of unfair

You sighed as you sat at your usual table in front of your best friend; Elizaveta. She had come from Hungary when she was around six and that was when you met. You liked that she thought the same way as you- in addition, great minds think alike, right? You smiled at her as you saw she wore her light blue floral dress and had her hair up in a pony tail as she awaited both you and her boyfriend- Gilbert. Yet she knew he wasn't allowed to come but it was just for tonight, and he had promised.

The hall was packed today, which made you ever so happy. This was illegal after all. People filled the Banquet to the rim and the orchestra continued to play music lively.

Either way, you smiled at Elizaveta as you began to talk.

"Are you going to talk to that American cutie?" She winked.

"He's American?" Your eyes widen as a smirk conquered your sweet pink lips.

"Ah, yes. Gil told me about him; they're friends." She nodded in return as she fixed her pony tail.

"Gil knows him? And he hasn't introduced me?" You gawked. How come you didn't know this? You practically knew everything about Gilbert because he was so boastful about it- yet he wasn't here. He was forced to join the Hitler Youth, and that made you upset.

"Ja, he knows him. His name is Alfred and well, he's American. He came when he was just born so he never really lived in America but he still is American." Lizzie explained.

"Lizzie! You could have-!" You were cut off by a tap on your shoulder.

As you turned to greet the person you blushed- forgetting your greetings. Deep blue eyes glittered at you from above as a sandy blond haired individual loomed over you. The individual you had been eyeing for a certain amount of time now.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to ask you if you'd like to dance with me." He smiled. You stood dumbstruck and just stared at the boy in the tux. Man was he cute! "I mean, I've noticed you and well, you're a real good dancer so..." He trailed off.

"Uh, ja of course." You could only say so many words at the moment.

You walked with him over to the dance floor as you heard that your favourite song was played by the band; In the Mood, by the Andrew Sisters. You liked the American group a lot, although you were German. But it was what it had to be, right?

You both began to dance and of course, it had gotten crazy. You loved swing yet it could be tiring. All the moving about could get you out breath, but it was worth it. You couldn't deny that.

After dancing the whole two minutes, another one of your favourite songs came up. Soon another and another; resulting in an hour of non-stop dancing.

"Hey, I haven't asked...Sorry, what's your name?" Alfred scratched the back of his head and chuckled, a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, I'm (F/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you. And you are?" You raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet you as well." He mimicked a western accent- it technically wasn't a mimic, he is western.

You smiled and walked towards Elizaveta; where she sat laughing with Gilbert. Alfred followed you and took a hold of your hand. You blushed unconsciously and smiled to yourself.

"Oh Hallo!" Gilbert grinned. "I see you've met one another" He added and signalled at your intertwined hands. In an instant, both your hands let go of each other and a blush conquered your face.

"Hey Gil. I'm glad you made it." Alfred tried to dismiss his blushing face. "How is that whole teenage army going?" he added.

"Ah, yes. It is real boring and I hate it... I mean, I can never listen to swing, and it's a miracle I even made it here in the first place." Gilbert nodded.

You smiled at him and sat down at the table. "Well, here you are!" You grinned. You were against the whole War, in general, it just got you so mad at the world. They could have prevented it but the League of Nations didn't give two dams.

You sighed and laid back on your chair. "You know guys, sometimes I wished I lived in the New World." You mumbled.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, why did you move to Germany, Alfred?" You glanced over at him.

"Oh, I came here because my folks had to relocate during the depression and stuff." He replied.

You looked at him oddly. Why would he move to Germany if the depression hit here even worse? Germany did owe Europe 33 billion dollars.

After a while as you gained your energy you all went out to dance once more.

-

You would return to the Banquet hall everyday to meet with Alfred. Falling for him was like sleep; you fell little by little and then all at once. His personality- Although it being obnoxious and loud- attracted you. His deep blue eyes that hid behind his glasses, only made you wonder about within them. His blond hair always reminded you about gold, it had a certain shine to it.

"_! You came today too!" Alfred cheered as he reached out and hugged you.

You blushed and smiled into the hug. "Well of course, I promised didn't I?" You winked as he let go.

"Care to dance?" Alfred asked as his favourite song was played by the orchestra- It Don't Mean a Thing. He adored how the Trombone made such sound with that weird accessory. He dragged you to the dance floor and you both began to dance- as always- rather energetic.

Throwing you up in the air and spinning you around, Sliding you in between his legs and turning around to meet you as you both danced and exchanged partner for a little while. Finally returning to each other you dance energetically once more.

As the song Finished another came up- Oriental Swing. You adored that one as well.

As your(H/L)(H/C)hair swayed about for you didn't wear it upwards today.

In secret, Alfred liked your hair down, it fell perfectly to your face and he really appreciated your beauty- yet of course, you didn't know this.

Alfred also loved you (E/C) eyes. They were sparkly and lovely. He sighed as you both began to dance once more. This really did get tiring. After all Dancing burns lots of calories.

As the room boomed with music and voices of excited teenagers, a sudden group of screams invaded the happy atmosphere.

You looked about as other teenager in black suits began to beat your fellow swingers with either their fists or bats.

You gasped in horror as you were also attacked. Arms had wrapped around you aggressively and possessively. You squirmed and squealed in the strong arms- trying your best to break free. Yet this was a failure. The boy didn't budge, he only gripped you tighter.

As you looked around you only heard white noise of people's screams and struggles. Watching the room made you quite upset. It was chaotic. How come something so fun could be destroyed so easily?

Suddenly the boy dropped you to the floor as he grunted. You looked up at him to see Alfred fighting him. You gasped as Alfred was hit across the Jaw.

Finally gathering your thoughts you stood and kicked the boy in the shin leaving him in pain.

You took a hold of Alfred's hand and ran towards the back door. You knew the Hitler Youth was all over the main entrance and they would have never thought of the back exit. So you ran, for you life if you could put it in words. You knew exactly what would happen if they caught you; you would be arrested and loaded into a truck; never being able to see your family again.

As you reached the back door you both ran down the street as fast as you could- taking off your heels that is. After awhile you slowed down and just walked to your hose. They wouldn't get you now, so you were both safe. You both walked about the lonely Berlin streets in the dark and it was peaceful. For a second you believed there was no war, or there was no Hitler Youth- nor anything really. Only a peaceful night

As you looked over at him, he stared straight at you. After a minute of silence, you both fell into a fit of laughter.

"What the _hell_ did we just do?" Alfred gasped as he filled his lungs with fresh air only to continue laughing.

"I do not know!" You replied.

The laughter died down and he began. "_... I was scared to loose you..." He mumbled past his lips. It was barely audible but yet again- barely.

You blushed a deep Poppy red and glanced at him. "As was I..." You whispered.

The distant between you had closed and before you knew it, his lips met yours in a chaste kiss.

You shyly kissed back, and as you pulled away, you both smiled at each other.

"I love you, _, may you be my girlfriend?" His cheeks dusted a small blush awaiting your answer.

"I love you too. And yes, I will be your girlfriend." You smiled sweetly as you removed his glasses and kissed his lips lightly.


End file.
